fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Olina
is one of the main Cures in Alo~ha Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl who is very weak but that doesn't stop her from protecting those she loves. Olina's alter ego is and she is represented by flowers and the ocean. History General Information Appearance Civilian Olina has short black hair styled in a bob that stops just above her shoulders. Her eye color is blue. Her outfit consists of a turquoise colored tank top with a ankle length pale blue skirt that has buttons going up the right side. She wears a pink beaded bracelet on her right wrist and pale yellow sandals. Cure Wave Cure Wave has turquoise hair kept in twin buns held up with two white flowers with a golden strap hanging down from them. She also wears a pair of golden clips on both sides of her fringe to carry her bangs. She also has a white pair of flower earrings. Her blue collar connects to her vest which is worn as a tube with a darkish blue lining at the top and a golden heart brooch on her chest with a blue cloth hanging from it. Below her tube vest is the white cloth, which is much longer then the Happiness Charge team's. She has a light blue skirt which is short and flowy. She wears a pair of blue sandals with white flowers on the front. She also has a pair of light blue bands on her legs and wears flower wristbands instead of arm warmers on her wrists and her wings are pale green. Personality Olina is the twin sister of Ohana who is physically weak and isn't as strong as her sister. However, this doesn't stop her from protecting those she loves, even it means she'll have to get hurt doing so. Despite quarreling with Ohana a lot, she loves her a lot and makes up with her quite easily with the help of their friends. She often depends on Ohana a bit too much which starts the arguments. Relationships Family Ohana -''' Olina's older twin sister who she depends on quite a lot when she can't do something. She looks up to her sister and dreams to be as strong as her so she doesn't have to depend on her too much. Friends 'Kailani Amalu -' 'Aloalo -' Etymology : Olina is a female Hawaiian name that means either "filled with happiness"http://www.behindthename.com/submit/name/olina or "joyous".http://www.babynames.com/name/Olina Cure Wave means a long body of water curling into an arched form and breaking on the shore. Pretty Cure Cure Wave "The eternal melody of the rhythmic splashes, Cure Wave!" よせては返す悠久の調べ、キュアウェーブ! Yosete wa kaesu yūkyū no shirabe, Kyua U~ēbu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Olina. She controls the power of flowers, the ocean and spirits and represents waves. She transforms with the phrase "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" and together with Cure Sunset, Wave can perform Hawaiian Lino Ahua. Transformation Sequence Creamy Waltz Attacks |-|Finishers= * is Cure Wave's first group attack that she performs with Cure Sunset. * is Cure Wave's solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace to summon the power of the ocean, and with the power, a giant wave appears which she gently pushes to drown the enemy, eventually purifying it. |-|Sub-attacks= * is Cure Wave's first sub attack. Songs Duets Trivia *Olina's hairstyle as Cure Wave is quite similar to Arisugawa Otome's hairstyle from Aikatsu!. *Along with her sister, Aloalo and Madam Momere, Olina made cameo appearances in HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! episodes 28 (Aloalo and Madam Momere), 46 and 48. *She is the first blue Cure to have turquoise colored hair. *She is the second Pretty Cure to not wear boots but instead sandals in her Cure form, succeeded by Ohana/ Cure Sunset. *Unlike most blue Cures, Olina also controls the powers of flowers as well as controlling the power of the ocean. *Along with her sister, Ohana, Olina is the first Cure to have a twin sister who fights alongside her as a Pretty Cure. *Olina is the first Cure to be born physically weak. Gallery Disclaimer The original character belongs to Toei Animation. The introduction phrase, the attack "Hawaiian Rino Afua" and a part of her personality also belongs to Toei Animation. Everything else however, was created by CureHibiki. References Category:Cures Category:Alo~ha Pretty Cure! Category:Alo~ha Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HibikiCures